1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seal arrangement between rear doors of a vehicle body structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicles that include large doors, such as vans and commercial vehicles, typically include weather stripping around those doors to keep water and weather from entering the vehicle.